I Make Men Weak at the Knees
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Takes place some years after the events of X3. Rogue's estranged from the X-men and is now working as a waitress. What happens when Gambit comes to her diner? Canon with X1-X3 and Wolverine with the small exception of Remy's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gambit looked the waitress up and down from behind his dark sunglasses as she approached the table. A pair of long, sexy legs beneath the blue uniform skirt. The matching blue shirt pulled tight against her ample bosom, with just enough cleavage showing to tease without being particularly revealing. Her hair was tied back, brown, except for a band of white from her forehead. Green eyes looked at him.

"Mornin' sugar. Ready to order?"

"I'll have the big breakfast, with the waffles and orange juice, and a coffee," Gambit replied, then glanced down at her chest again, his eyes landing on her name tag. "Marie."

"No problem," she said, a slight smirk on her face as she wrote down the order on her notepad.

Gambit watched as she turned and sauntered back to the counter. Although he turned his head, he continued to watch her from behind his glasses, confident she wouldn't notice him noticing. The waitress made some very fine viewing.

Before too long she arrived back at his table, and Gambit enjoyed a closer glimpse of her cleavage as she bent over to put his order on the table.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"How about your number?"

"Sure, I can get you the check now, if you really want it."

Gambit snickered and grinned at her.

"I'll wait."

"I had a feelin' you were gonna say that."

Rogue, a slight smirk on her face, turned then to approach the next table to collect their order, then headed back to the counter.

"You're so lucky," sighed Lisa. "That man is hot. Why do all the hot guys end up in your section?"

"Oh please," Rogue scoffed. "The hot guys do not always end up in my section."

"Whatever. Can we swap?"

"I really don't think so, sugar."

"Damn," Lisa sighed.

Rogue chuckled and collected her next order. It was nice being able to bear so much skin without worrying about hurting anyone. When it was announced that the 'cure' was only temporary, Rogue had a little freak out, but her power had come back so slowly that she had been able to figure out how to control it in the time it took to restore itself.

A little later, Rogue returned to Gambit's table with the bill. He flirted with her again, she dismissed him and in the end was generously tipped for her trouble. He came back again the next morning.

"Back again, huh?" she mused. "Ready to order?"

"What? No 'good morning' this time?"

"Mornin', sugar."

"Name's Remy," he smiled to her before giving her the same order he'd made the day before.

"Coming right up."

She returned when his food was ready and pretending to ignore the way he checked her out while she put his things on the table. Yeah, if he thought he could hide what he was doing behind those glasses of his, he was dead wrong.

"So, what's a southern gal like you doing this far north?"

"Waiting tables, what does it look like? Anything else - on the menu - I get getcha?"

"If you sit on the menu, can I get you?"

"Sure, you can. In trouble," Rogue responded.

She didn't grin until after her back was turned to him, and he chuckled.

Much to Gambit's disappointment another waitress served him the following morning.

"Where's Marie?" he inquired.

"This is her day off, dahl," Kathy replied.

"Back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Friday and Saturday too."

"Merci."

Kathy snickered to herself as she returned to the counter to put his order in and made a mental note to tease Rogue about it when they shared a shift tomorrow.

"Asking about me, huh?" Rogue mused. "What didja tell him?"

"Oh, just which days you were on."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Aww, c'mon, Marie," Lisa grinned at her. "He's hot."

"He's a perv," Rogue replied shortly.

"Hey, I'll take him if you don't want him."

"No way. He's in my section, and he's a big tipper."

Kathy and Lisa smirked at each other. Then Kathy's order came up and the door bells chimed as another customer came in.

"And speaking of tall, dark and handsome," Lisa commented. "Look who just walked in."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She made her next delivery, then made her way over to Gambit.

"Mornin' sugar. Ready to order?"

He gave her the same order he had the last three days.

"Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are, chérie?" he inquired as she wrote down his order.

"Frequently. Personally, I think they only say it so they'll get their food faster," Rogue replied dryly.

Gambit grinned as she walked off, enjoying the sway of her hips as she moved. He wasn't entirely certain if she was putting it on deliberately or if that was just how she walked normally.

"There you are," Rogue said pleasantly when she returned with his food. "Anything else you want from the menu?"

He grinned, amused at the way she rephrased the question.

"Not from the menu."

"'Fraid I can't help you then, sugar."

"Maybe I just want a refill on the salt. That's not on the menu."

Rogue glanced over at the full salt shaker and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want a refill on the salt?"

"No. But you could help moi if I did, right?"

"Yes," Rogue conceded.

"Just wanted to point that out."

"Of course you did. Enjoy your meal."

Gambit smiled after her as she headed to the next table.

* * *

Like clockwork on Friday morning, Gambit ordered what was becoming his usual.

"What are you doing tonight chérie?"

"Washing my hair."

"That don't sound like much fun. How'd you like to go out with me instead?"

"My last boyfriend cheated on me with my roommate."

"So, you're saying you're single?"

"I'm saying I'm not interested in dating anyone right now, sugar."

Suffice to say, Gambit was not particularly happy with rejection, but had noticed that she hadn't actually said a flat out 'no'. Naturally he interpreted this as meaning "I really do want to go out with you, I just don't want to admit it". He could work with that.

"I bet I could make you forget all about him," he said when she returned with his breakfast.

"Who?"

"See? It's working already."

There was a flash of confusion across her face before Rogue remembered talking about Bobby and she rewarded Gambit with a smirk.

"Cute. Enjoy your meal."

"Not gonna ask me if there's anything else I want, Marie?"

"I already know the answer to that question."

* * *

Every morning for the next three weeks, Gambit showed up for breakfast. He went to the same table, and every day barring Sundays and Wednesdays got served by Rogue. He was starting to enjoy mornings. He definitely liked baiting her and amused himself with the way she would brush off every attempt he made at asking her out.

Sadly the morning banter was due to come to an end. Gambit finished casing the place he'd been planning to rob, and did the job one Friday night. As his route back to the hotel took him past the diner, he noticed it was open early - remembering belatedly that it was a 24 hour diner - and decided to drop in for a celebratory meal.

"Mornin' sugar," said Rogue as he walked through the door. "You're in early."

Gambit's eyes fell on her with pleased surprise.

"Why chére," he said. "I had no idea you worked the early shift."

"And now you do. The usual?"

"Actually, I think I'll have somet'ing different this morning."

"Okay, let me know when you're ready to order."

Gambit looked around, noting the emptiness of the diner.

"Wanna sit with moi for awhile? Before the rush gets here?"

"I really shouldn't."

Gambit shrugged and sat down at his usual table. He picked up the menu and pursued it for something suitably celebratory. Now if only he could talk the waitress into going out with him...

The door opened and a rowdy group came in. Rogue looked up at their arrival with a smirk.

"Well, well," she said. "Look who the cat dragged in. I didn't know you knew what it looked like this side of a sunrise."

Gambit glanced over at who the waitress was greeting with such familiarity. Four men of varying ages, all dressed in jeans and black leather motorcycle jackets.

"That joke's getting old, Rogue."

Rogue?

"Not as old as you."

"You watch your mouth girl, or I might just report you to management for being rude to customers."

"Have you ordered anything?"

"No -"

"Then you not a customer yet, rude boy."

There was some chuckling as they sat down at a table and Rogue glanced over at Gambit.

"You ready to order yet, sugar?"

"Sure."

"Be right back guys," Rogue said cheerfully as she sauntered over to Gambit. "What'll it be?"

She raised her eyebrows as Gambit rattled off a rather junky breakfast, but wrote it down and read it back to him.

"Friends o' yours?" he inquired. "Rogue?"

Rogue smirked at him.

"Perhaps," she replied as she left his table.

Rogue put the order in, than wandered back to her friends' table.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Oh good. Hey, you're up for tonight, right babe?"

"Always."

"Excellent."

"You know where it's being held?"

"Uh huh. I took a ride the other day too."

"Good, good."

They then went on to place their orders. As she was handing theirs in, Gambit's showed up and Rogue brought it over to him.

"Merci, ma chére," he said. "Y'know what could make this a really great day?"

"The sun rising?"

Gambit took the liberty of taking her hand.

"If you might consent to letting moi take you out. Perhaps tomorrow, since you're busy tonight," he said, kissing the back her hand to punctuate.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Non. C'mon chére, I have to be moving on soon, and I would hate to be left wondering what could have been."

"Well, that's even less incentive to say yes, sugar. I'm not really into flings."

"What about one night stands? you into them?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Hey, Rogue, that guy bothering you?" called one of the men.

"Not as much as you do, Joss," Rogue retorted without even looking at him.

"I think I like 'Rogue'," Gambit mused. "Suits you better than 'Marie'."

"I don't believe you know me well enough to know just how roguish I am."

"I'd like to."

"Let go of my hand, snake charmer."

"Not even one li'l date, chérie?" Gambit asked as he complied.

"Enjoy your meal," Rogue responded as she walked away.

Almost as soon as Rogue's back was turned, the young man known as 'Joss' stood and strode towards Gambit. He put on hand on the table and pointed at him with the other.

"Listen here, you keep your paws off my woman, you got that?"

Gambit regarded him for a moment before responding:

"I apologise," he said smoothly. "I was under the impression that the belle fille was single."

"Whatever. Just back off. And what kind of a freak goes around wearing sunglasses in the dark anyway?"

Joss reached out for him. Gambit let him take them off and smirked as Joss dropped them in shock, seeing his red on black eyes.

"Mutie!"

"Where?" Gambit asked looking around innocently.

Joss backed off.

"You, you freak!"

"I'm sorry boy, you must have moi mistaken for someone else. I ain't a 'mutie'. I'm Le Diable Blanc," Gambit amused himself by taunting him.

One of Joss' friends swore and another stood and started to pull out his gun.

"What the devil is going on here?" Rogue demanded, unaware of her pun.

"He's a mutant," were the calm words of the one man who hadn't otherwise responded. "Or alternatively, 'the white devil'."

Rogue caught Gambit's eyes.

"Well I can see that. Now put the gun away, Baz. As in Now. And you! Joss! Get the hell away from him, or I'll throw you'll out, you hear me?"

Rogue crossed her arms and glared at Joss.

"Joss," she said warningly.

Joss wilted under he gaze and stalked back to the table.

"My apologies, Remy," Rogue said. "The riff-raff around here have no manners."

"Nothing I'm not used to, chérie."

"Have a free dessert - unless you've had enough sugar - it's on them," Rogue went on, glaring at the four.

"Aww, Rogue - " Baz started.

"Hey, you're the one who brought a gun in here, stupid. I swear, if I ever see you point that thing at anyone again, I'll knock you under for a week, you got that?"

"Got it."

Gambit chuckled. Whatever her relationship with these guys were, she had them suitably cowed under her gaze. Well, he did have to leave to make the drop, but maybe he'd come back and see if he couldn't pursue the enchanting Marie - Rogue - further. He had a feeling she'd be well worth it.

Rogue turned then and picked Gambit's glasses up off the floor. He enjoyed a good look at her cleavage while she did so, and wondered if she may have given him the view this time deliberately.

"There you go sugar," she said.

"Merci," he replied. "I have to say, chére, I love the way you have these guys under you thumb."

Rogue grinned at him.

"It's my mutant power," she said in a joking tone. "I make men weak at the knees."

The guys made the amused noises of those hearing an ongoing joke, and Gambit chuckled. There was, however, a serious glint in her eyes behind the mischievous expression on her face that made him curious. Very curious indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rogue didn't see Gambit again for two weeks, and a part of her reluctantly admitted disappointment; things were just starting to get interesting. On the other hand, she was grateful that he hadn't decided to call the police or anything on her friends' behaviour. Well, perhaps 'friend' wasn't quite the right word to describe them, but it would have to do.

"Hey, Marie," said Lisa. "Hot guy's back."

Rogue looked up. Sure enough, there was Gambit, striding towards his favourite table.

"Hmph," she grunted non-committally.

Lisa snickered. Rogue gave Gambit some time to settle himself, then wandered over.

"Mornin' sugar," she said. "Ready to order?"

"I'll have the big breakfast, chérie, with the waffles and the orange juice."

"No coffee?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay then."

Gambit smiled as he watched her walk to the counter to hand his order in. The drop went off just fine and with no job lined up - nor a need to line another one up for awhile - he was free to return and look into the mystery that was Rogue. She returned shortly with his order and placed it on the table.

"One big breakfast with waffles and orange juice. Anything else I can get you?"

"So, tell me, chérie, how have you been?"

"Just fine thanks."

"I had some business out o' town."

"That's nice for you."

"Well, I don't know that 'nice' is the right word, but it was certainly rewarding."

"I'm happy for you," Rogue replied, then started to walk away.

"Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll have a coffee."

Rogue paused and raised her eyebrow as he smirked at her.

"Uh huh. I'll get that for you."

"Merci. No rush. Whenever you're ready."

Rogue went by another table to take their order, and having taken that to the counter, made up Gambit's coffee.

"So now he wants the coffee," she muttered.

Lisa chuckled.

"Why he couldn't have ordered it to begin with..."

"He probably just likes having you wait on him hand and foot," Lisa teased.

"He's lucky he's a good tipper."

"I think you like him."

"You're confusing me with you, sugar. You're the one who gets a thing for every hot guy to walk in here."

The coffee done, Rogue returned to the table.

"Ahh merci ma chére," Gambit said to her, lowering his glasses just a fraction to catch her eyes.

"No problem."

"Pray tell, what time does your shift end?"

Rogue hesitated and found herself giving a specific answer instead of a vague, generic response:

"Ten."

Why did she just admit that?

"I think I should like some donuts this morning, chére."

"Two?"

"Oui. No rush, I've still got all this to eat, no?"

"I noticed that."

Rogue departed, served a couple of other tables and grabbed the donuts for Gambit.

"Ordering more stuff huh?" Lisa inquired.

"I have a sneaking suspicion I'm gonna be going back and forth to that table all morning," Rogue commented darkly.

"Oh you know what you should do? Be prompt with all his orders," Lisa nodded gleefully. "See if he keeps ordering even after he's obviously full."

Rogue considered this.

"Y'know, sugar, you may be onto something here. By the end of the morning, that's gonna be one hell of a tip."

"Oh hell, is all you ever think about is money?"

"It is when I'm working," Rogue responded with a grin.

She sauntered back to Gambit's table.

"There you are, sugar," she said. "Two donuts. Anything else I can get you?"

"How about that date?" he inquired.

"The date pudding?" Rogue queried innocently. "Those are the only dates we have here."

"Sure. The date pudding."

"Be right back."

"No rush."

"Of course not."

Gambit chuckled to himself as he watched her saunter off. This stood to be a very entertaining morning.

Despite Rogue and Lisa's evil plot to visit Gambit's table as frequently as possible, Rogue did have plenty of other customers to serve, and thus Gambit's orders inevitably got put on the low priority list. Then too, Gambit did have a tendency to engage her in conversation, which hindered her usual efficiency.

"I'm shocked," Lisa said as ten o'clock neared. "He's eaten everything. No scraps or anything. He must be a bottomless pit."

"Yeah," Rogue drawled. "Either that, or he's been tossing everything up in the toilet."

"That's gross... and yet really funny. C'mon Marie, he's obviously interested in you."

"Interested in the inside of my pants more like."

Lisa snickered.

"Well, how about this one," she smirked at her. "If he can afford this morning's bill - which he obviously only racked up so he could talk to you all morning - he can afford to take you out some place nice. You're the one obsessed with money."

"I'm not obsessed with money. I just like to be able to afford things like rent," Rogue objected as she picked up Gambit's latest order. "This had better be the last of it."

Lisa chuckled as Rogue headed back to Gambit's table for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Alrightly then," Rogue said as she put the final plate down on the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

Gambit grinned at her daring tone.

"Just the bill chére," he replied. "How would you like to go see a movie with me today?"

"Sorry sugar, I have other plans."

"Well, I'm going to be in town for awhile, so if you have an opening..."

"I'm a very busy person."

"I'm a patient man."

There was something about the way he said that which made Rogue feel a bit edgy, so she gave him a faint smile and walked away to retrieve the bill. Lisa was grinning at her.

"He's scary," Rogue duly informed her.

"Oooh," Lisa replied cheekily. "Someone _you_ find scary? Must be your soulmate."

Rogue rolled her eyes and snatched up Gambit's bill.

"Ahh, merci chére," Gambit said when he received it. "You'll be going home soon?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow no? I'm thinking I should try the pecan danish."

Rogue paused and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not planning on... _again_?"

Gambit smiled at her.

"You're bluffing."

His smile broadened.

"There's no way you can keep up eating this much every day."

"I think you'll be surprised what I can do."

Rogue shook her head.

"I wonder which one o' us will crack first? I should warn you _Rogue_, I love a good challenge."

"I don't know whether to be flattered by your determination or worried."

"You mean that men don't actively seek your hand just as fervently? I'm shocked, chérie. Shocked. I would have imagined this was be a common occurrence for one as breath-taking as you."

"Breath-taking huh? Maybe that's the problem; I've been taking so much of their breath all this time they've all died from lack of air."

"Good thing I have such a large lung capacity, no?"

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Remy," Rogue replied smoothly.

As she turned her back to walk away she began whistling "Every Breath You Take". Gambit smirked. He paid the bill, complete with his usual tip and exited the diner. He wander casually over to the parking lot and waited. He was there for a few minutes before he head the roar of an engine exiting the staff car park. The sound was what caught his attention first: it was definitely too loud for a car. It sounded more like a motorcycle.

Gambit caught his breath as the green-trimmed motorcycle went past. It was definitely a female figure, clad in form fitting brown leather gear. Those curves could only be Rogue's and he stared after her as she left.

Well, now, that girl was sure full of surprises, wasn't she?

* * *

Lisa grinned wickedly at Rogue as she put together a serving of the pecan danish for Gambit the following morning.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Sweet? Okay the word 'stalker' comes to mind."

"Oh please. It's not like he's following you home and spying on you."

"That we know about," Rogue replied ominously.

"Just say 'yes' to the man, Marie."

"Oh no," Rogue said, shaking her head. "I'm not gonna humour him."

"Then stop flirting with him."

"I'm not flirting with him."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You've so been flirting with him. Admit it, you like him _and_ you like the attention."

"I'll admit no such thing."

The plate prepared, Rogue turned her back to Lisa's smirking face and returned, once again, to Gambit's table.

"One piece of pecan danish," she said smoothly.

"Merci ma chére," Gambit replied. "If there's nothing on at the movies you'd like to see, we could always do something else."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"That depends, what do you like? Culture? Adventure? Irony?"

"I like being able to get off my feet once in awhile. Anything else I can getcha?"

"So that rules out paint ball den? I could do a refill o' the coffee."

"Coming right up."

Thus it continued Thursday, Friday and Saturday mornings. In the meantime, Gambit progressed with other investigations. Clearly as Rogue rode a motorcycle, and had friends who also rode them, there must be a place where they hung out that was probably motorcycle related. It was while he was hanging out at different biker bars in the evening that he found out about the illegal street racing that went on every Saturday night and managed to wheedle out the information of the current location. He had no idea if Rogue would actually go to these things, but he was interested in his own right.

It was more crowded than Gambit had been expecting, but he wasn't complaining. It was well organised, with multiple races, and one was already in progress. It had been awhile since he last attended any street racing; he got his adrenaline rush and living from stealing after all.

The sounds of motorcycle engines roared and the crowd reaction appropriately as a couple of bikes turned the corner and raced down the home stretch to the finish line. The bike in the lead was trimmed with green, and as its rider cross the line, Gambit's eyes flickered over to the board where the racers' names were listed. His eyes fell on one name in particular and he knew the winner even before she pulled off her helmet and revealed that tell-tale white streak.

Rogue.

* * *

Gambit arrived at the diner early Monday morning. It was quiet to the point of being virtually empty when he arrived and Rogue wandered over to him casually as he took his seat.

"Don't tell me you're planning' on eating' through my entire shift?" she asked.

"As amusing as that idea is, no," Gambit replied cheerfully.

Because there was no one else there, he took off his glasses and put them on the table.

"Well, that's good. If you keep stuffing your face that much you'll get fat."

"Naw, I work out. And I have an awesome metabolism."

"Good for you."

"Actually, I was hoping since it was quieter at this time, you and I might have some more time to chat, no?"

"About what? About how you can't take 'no' for an answer?"

Gambit regarded her with a curious smile on his face.

"You have a funny way of saying 'no' chére. Fact is, I don't believe I've ever heard you say 'no', which tends to suggest you are interested, you just don't want to admit it," he grinned at her wickedly before continuing quickly: "And before you say 'no' now out o' spite because I've picked you up on it, all I ask is that you give me a chance. We could play, say, twenty questions."

"Twenty questions," Rogue repeated sceptically.

"Give you a chance to learn more about me. Right now I'm guessing I'm just the customer who comes in asking you for a date all the time, no?"

"You don't exactly know anything about me either."

"So, we'll both play."

"Uh huh. Here's something you don't know about me -"

"That's not how the game works - "

"- I hear voices."

"And?"

"And? That's all you have to say? I have _voices_ in my head."

"Do they tell you to burn things?"

"John does," Rogue replied sweetly before her tone turned cold. "This isn't funny."

"Never said it was chére, but half the things you say to me are designed to drive me off."

"So why don't you take the hint?"

"Because I don't think you really want me to go. So, for my first question -"

"Second. you asked me if my voices told me to burn things."

"Second. What is your mutation?"

"I never said I was a mutant."

"Sure you did, trois weeks ago. you gave me some line about making men go week at the knees."

"Hmm, I don't know if you noticed, sugar, but Joss and Baz are actively anti-mutant. Do you really think a mutant would be stupid enough to want to hang out with them?"

"I think you were serious, chérie. And stop avoiding the question."

Rogue pursed her lips.

"Fine. I am a mutant. I steal life force. When I touch another person - skin to skin, flesh to flesh, I absorb their memories, skills, powers, and a copy of their mind takes up residence in mine," the look Rogue gave him was wry. "Hence the voices. John's a pyrokinetic, by the way."

Gambit smirked.

"See? that wasn't that hard."

"Hmph, a brush will make my _victim_ dizzy, but if I hold on too long, drain too much, or too fast, I can - and have - put people into comas. I can even kill you," Rogue said coldly.

"Ask me what my mutation is, chére."

"What's your mutation?"

Gambit reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card.

"I blow things up."

Rogue watched as a faint magenta glow ran across the card. Gambit flicked it into the air, there was a small explosion and a scrap of the card floated down to the table in front of her. The scrap was a perfect heart. Rogue bit her bottom lip, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Cute."

"Would you prefer to see moi level a building?"

Rogue paused.

"You could actually do it, couldn't you?"

"I could kill you just by touching your clothes."

Rogue sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Why me? Why are you so interested in _me_?"

"Because you're interesting. Granted at first the attraction was purely physical -"

Rogue snorted.

" - but since den I have discovered a smart-mouthed, sassy, adventurous woman behind that sexy exterior, and I definitely want to see more o' her."

"And once you've gotten under my skin, you'll leave. Everyone always does in the end."

Rogue stood to walk away but Gambit grabbed her hand, frowning slightly as he stood.

"Leave? I shouldn't even be here now, not so soon after my last job. My work requires me to travel a lot. O' course I'll leave. But that don't mean we can't be -"

"And then you'll lose my number, and my address and my email all conveniently at once and I'll never hear from you again. Oh unless you decide to sell me out and use me, like my adopted mother did. Then I'll see you again. Maybe I'll get lucky and the plot to kill me will actually succeed," Rogue snapped at him.

Gambit then did the last thing that Rogue expected of him. He hauled her to him, one hand about her waist, the other behind her head, and kissed her. She kissed him back. She couldn't help it. She felt like she could taste his passion on his very lips, even as he felt he could taste her desperation and fear. Rogue clung to him as the tears began to drip down her cheeks. Then at last, Gambit's upper hand dropped from her head and he just held her in his arms.

"I'm not gonna promise I won't leave, chére, because I don't know that I can honour it. I can promise to give you the best time o' your life. I won't promise that you can rely on me, and I won't promise that I'll never betray you. But I will promise that as long as we're together, you'll have no reason to doubt me."

"I don't do flings," Rogue mumbled, her voice thick with tears.

"If you don't do flings and you won't let anyone in to have that long-term relationship with chére, it's little wonder that you're so lonely," he replied gently, as he kissed away the tears on her cheek. "I won't order anything today, my li'l Roguey. I'll give you some time to think things over."

Rogue sniffed and wouldn't look at him as he pulled away.

"I'll see you on Saturday," he added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rogue was in a lousy mood and had been all day. "See you on Saturday" he said, but he never showed up during her shift at the diner that morning. And of the the stupid things she'd done, she'd actually _gotten her hopes up_ and was _looking forward_ to seeing him.

So here she was, at the street racing. She'd paid over the entry fee for the race, placed a bet on herself to win with one of the bookies and was waiting impatiently at the starting line. A rider she didn't recognise joined her at the line and she glanced over at the board. All the names were familiar to her - she'd been racing long enough to get to know her competitors - so it was easy enough to guess who the new guy was: Gambit.

Finally the racers were assembled and ready, even busting, to go. The signal went off and six bikers sped down the road.

It felt good to just let loose. To disregard annoying things like speed limits and safety concerns. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she took corners at ridiculous speeds, narrowly missing a car and leaving her competition behind in her dust. All the fear and disappointment were still back at the starting line, unable to catch up.

Rogue laughed.

She was alive!

Then she heard the sirens. Police cars behind and in front. Guess they needed to do a course change next week. A glance in her mirror showed the other riders veering off, but Rogue just smirked as she brought one of her psyches to the forefront of her mind.

Kitty.

Rogue pressed her hand to her helmet, as close to her mouth as she could get it and mimed blowing a kiss to the police as she phased herself and her bike through the car.

Her old roommate came in good for something.

Being able to stick to the course without being forced to detour worked in Rogue's favour, although she did give two of her competitors credit for being able to get back on track and catch up with her as soon as they did. One was the new guy, Gambit, and he was second after her over the finish line. After taking a moment to bask in her victory, Rogue gave a terse advisement of the police presence to one of the organisers as he gave her her prize money and he issued the 'pack up' signal.

Rogue made her way over to the bookie to collect the winnings from the bet she placed earlier. She could see that the new guy was already there, his helmet still on, and she raised an eyebrow as she saw him pocket some cash. She didn't bother wondering what his bet was.

"Hey Rogue," said the bookie. "Gotcha cash right here."

"Ta muchly, sugar," she replied.

"'Grats on your win."

Rogue gave a wave as she shoved her money into her inside pocket.

"A tidy sum, chérie."

Rogue paused and slowly turned to face the new rider - Gambit. She watched as he lifted the visor on his helmet and caught her breath as she recognised his face.

"Remy? _You're_ Gambit?"

"Oui."

"I... you... how...?"

Gambit chuckled and let the visor drop (he'd noticed Joss here, and Baz had been one of the competitors in the last race).

"I spotted you when I was here last week," he said smoothly.

"Have you been stalking me?" Rogue demanded.

"I ride too, y'know."

"Well, I suppose you do at that," she conceded, only mildly placated.

"So, chére, seeing as how we have to leave early anyway, want to come back to my place?"

"I don't know..."

"I promise I won't bite - unless you want me to..."

Rogue snickered and was about to reply when Joss approached her.

"Rogue! Hey congrats on the win."

"Thanks, sugar - "

Rogue was interrupted by Joss kissing her. She slipped her hand up between their lips and pushed him off.

"Now, Joss, what have I told you about doing that?"

"I know, but I just can't seem to help myself."

"Try. We have to go anyhow."

"'Course. See you next week."

"Uh huh."

Joss hurried off while Rogue and Gambit continued back to their motorcycles.

"So, how about it?" Gambit asked.

He suddenly felt a little uncertain after the interaction with Joss.

"Sure, why not?" Rogue replied nonchalantly. "It's not like I have anywhere to be tomorrow."

* * *

It wasn't until after Rogue stepped into the elevator with Gambit that she started to wonder if going home with him was really such a great idea. When she'd been hyped up on adrenaline and happy because he'd actually kept his word to see her today, coming back with him seemed like a great idea. Now she was just plain nervous. What did she really know about this guy? He was a smooth talker, that's what. How did she know he wasn't going to try anything? Not that it really mattered, she supposed, after all, with all the powers of every mutant she had ever absorbed at her disposal it wasn't like she couldn't leave at her whim, but that was hardly the point.

Gambit opened the door and held it for her as she went inside.

"Oh wow, this is like, an actual apartment," she said.

He shrugged as he followed her in.

"I can only eat other people's cooking for so long before I go stir-crazy," he paused. "No pun intended."

Rogue chuckled nervously.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?" he asked as he pulled off his jacket and headed to the kitchenette.

"Water'll be fine," Rogue replied, then giggled. "I'm usually asking you that."

She sat down on the lounge. The lounge was safe.

"This is true," he grinned at her. "Which begs the question, why does a waitress take up illegal motorcycle street racing?"

"Gotta pay the rent somehow, sugar. And I've had enough of roommates."

"Ahh, the boyfriend thing."

"Uh huh."

Gambit put a glass of water down on the coffee table for her, as well as his own drink, and sat down beside her.

"So, we resuming our game o' twenty questions from the other day? If I recall correctly, we'd only asked each other two or three things."

"Hmm, let's just reset it. You're down by one, and I still have twenty."

Gambit chuckled.

"Okay," he replied agreeably. "Your turn."

"Well, since you know how I pay the bills... what do you do for a living?"

He paused. Well, it wasn't like he didn't expect the question to come up eventually, just not so soon. Still, with Rogue engaging regularly in illegal activity herself, he figured he could get away with telling her. Gambit shuffled up close to Rogue and lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone:

"I'm a professional thief."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

"Serious. Usually do a handful o' jobs a year. The high end stuff, not the amateur stunts like middle-class house break-ins. Been picking pockets since I was knee-high to a grasshopper. Still do, y'know, keeping in practice."

To emphasise the point, Gambit held out his hand, revealing her wallet. Rogue's eyes widened in shock as she snatched it from his hand and opened it up to check everything was intact. Gambit chuckled.

"Didn't take anything, ma chére," he assured her. "'Twould be rude o' moi to rob a guest."

And since he was up close to her anyway, Gambit couldn't resist the urge to softly kiss her lips. Rogue caught her breath as he pulled away.

"So, what's with you and that Joss character?"

Rogue shook her head slightly and gave a small shrug.

"He likes me. Of course, if he ever found out I was a mutant he'd probably try to kill me. I don't know why I hang out with him. Makes things interesting, I guess," she smiled. "Sometimes I get in this sadistic mood where I consider sleeping with him then telling him I'm a mutant and seeing how he reacts."

Gambit chuckled.

"Are you a generous tipper because you've paying me with other people's money?"

"Oui," he grinned at her. "Did I see you go _through_ a police car today?"

"If you were looking at the right time, yeah. I've discovered I can use the powers of the mutants I've absorbed just by thinking about them. I try not to overdo it though. I'm not sure if there's a limited life on how long I can use their powers for, and I'd rather not run out of juice when I need it most."

"Sure."

"So... you said before that you travel a lot. How much travelling?"

"I've stolen things from all over the world. Mostly the States and Canada, but I've been all around Europe, Russia and once I went to Australia."

"Cool."

"Why is someone with your mutation working as a waitress and a street racer? you could make a fortune as a mercenary," he grinned at her.

Rogue chuckled faintly.

"I was one of those who got the 'cure'. I didn't have control over my power and I... I couldn't touch anyone without hurting them. my powers only came back completely a few months ago. It took so long I was able to use the opportunity to learn control. Of course, I now have a bunch of random strangers in my head but..." she shrugged. "The price I had to pay."

"You couldn't touch anyone? At all?"

"Not unless I wanted to hurt 'em. It was frustrating to say the least."

"I can't even begin to comprehend that."

"Yeah, well. That counts as a question, by the way."

Gambit snickered.

"Okay," he said agreeably. "Ask moi deux den, and keep things even."

Rogue considered, not really sure what she wanted to ask him. There was quiet for a time while she thought over the possibilities.

"What's your life in a nutshell?" she asked at last.

"My life in a nutshell... like my life story or something?"

"Yeah."

Gambit shrugged.

"Raised on the streets o' N'Awlins. Adopted by the head o' the Thieves Guild. Joined the Guild when I became o' age to go through the initiation. Got subjected to mutant experimentation for deux years before I escaped. Narrowly avoided getting married to the daughter o' the head o' the Assassins Guild, and as a result I've been exiled from N'Awlins on pain o' death. Been thieving ever since."

Rogue blinked as she processed this.

"There's a thieves _guild_?"

"Oui. Been around for centuries. Lots of traditions, some seem a bit archaic nowadays but the membership comes with plenty of perks and we're trained to be the best. Of course, not everyone who joins becomes the best - some just don't have the talent for it."

"And you do?"

"Oui. I hold master rank. That counts as a question," he teased her.

Rogue chuckled.

"Then you ask me two."

"What's your life in a nutshell?"

She went quiet for a moment. She had a feeling he'd return the question back at her, but not until after the words had already come out of her mouth.

"Parents died when I was little. Got adopted by Mama and Auntie Irene. Stayed with them until I was thirteen when I came home and discovered the house was all locked up. Stayed with a neighbour overnight and they ended up calling the police the next mornin' only to find nothing. No sign of what happened to them at all; it was just empty. Got stuck with a foster family for the next three years until my powers manifested and I put my would-have-been boyfriend in a coma for three weeks. They disowned me, I ran off and ended up with the X-men. Got abducted by Magneto, who found out about me because his second-in-command was Mystique - better known to me as 'Mama'."

Rogue had to stop then, swallowed and geared herself up to continue:

"That machine of his would have killed me if Logan hadn't loaned me his healing factor. Things finally started to look up though. Found a guy, Bobby, who could look past my inability to touch. Got the 'cure'. Then Logan left. And one day I walked in on Bobby and Kitty sleeping together. I walked in... and then I walked out and didn't go back. I stole one of the bikes from the institute and just drove off. Eventually I ended up here, and I've been here ever since."

"What happened to the bike?"

Rogue chuckled.

"Let's just say when it ran out of fuel I went looking for a new one. I do own my current baby legitimately though."

"Ahh, chérie, the more I learn about you the more I like you."

Rogue smirked and shook her head.

"I've never told anyone half this stuff before."

"I don't exactly go around announcing that I'm a thief either."

"Your turn for a question... number six?"

"Oui," Gambit considered, then gave her a sly grin. "Would you happen to be attracted to me?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A fair one. you know that I'm attracted to you, after all."

Rogue smiled, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah," she said, almost reluctantly. "I am."

"Bon."

Starting to feel hot, Rogue pulled off her jacket even as her mind raced for another question.

"Uhh, what's your favourite colour?"

"Green actually. But my trademark is magenta, on account of my powers. What's yours?"

"Green too," Rogue grinned. "What a coincidence."

Gambit eyes ran over Rogue's tight-fitting green shirt appreciatively.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Your turn."

"I hate trying to think up questions," she muttered. "Favourite game?"

"Poker. Yours?"

"Hmmm... pool. But I don't get to play nearly as often as I'd like."

"Oh well, next time we go out we'd have to hit a club and play a few games."

"I'd like that. Hmm, another question."

Gambit smiled to himself, glad she'd now committed herself to going out with him again. Or for the first time, as they weren't really 'out' at the moment. Minor detail.

"What did you bet on tonight?"

"Hmm?"

"At the racing... most riders bet on themselves, but you didn't win. Well, you obviously won a bet, but not the race."

"I'm not most riders, chére. I bet on you. Paid off pretty well."

Rogue laughed.

"Question nine..." Gambit considered. "Just how many of your friends here know you're a mutant?"

"No one. You're the first person I've told since I left the institute," Rogue's smile was wry. "That's assuming a very broad definition of the word 'friend' by the way, as I don't particularly consider to be close to anyone. Seemed kinda redundant when I was 'cured' and then after... how do you tell people your mutant power involves draining folks of their life force?"

Gambit chuckled. The game progressed as the questioned turned to more trivial matters. Gambit never felt any particular need to move away from Rogue on the lounge - if anything he moved closer. As the questions came to an end he caressed her cheek softly, then moved in to kiss her lips. Much to his surprise, Rogue grabbed hold of him and pulled him into her as she deepened the kiss. Not that he was complaining. His free hand snaked around her waist. Something wet touched his cheek and he pulled away slightly.

"Chére? You're crying?"

"No, I'm not," Rogue insisted, obviously crying. "Get back here."

He complied but made a mental note to be careful with her. It looked like she'd been lonelier than he thought.

* * *

It was the smell of pancakes that woke Rogue from her slumber the next morning. She rolled over in the bed to see that Gambit was now in the kitchenette and started to sit up.

"Morning, chérie," Gambit said.

"Mornin'," Rogue replied. "You're cooking pancakes?"

"Oui. I don't always go out for breakfast."

"Could have fooled me."

Gambit chuckled. Rogue grabbed her brown leather pants and put them on, having only worn her underwear and shirt to bed last night. Her bra she left with her jacket. She wandered over to the kitchenette and leaned on the bench. All Gambit was wearing was a pair of pajama pants.

"Smells nice," she said.

"Merci. You like maple syrup?"

"Uh huh."

"Bon, 'cause that's the only pancake topping I have."

"Works out well then, huh?"

"I wonder if maple syrup will go well with Rogue?"

"Didn't you fondle me enough last night?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Yeah, well, if you're asking for a repeat performance, that's all you're gonna get, swamp rat. I don't go around having sex with any random guy who comes along."

"So, I'm 'any random guy' now am I?"

"Yes, yes you are," Rogue nodded.

"Hmm, have to work on that. Although, the 'random' part sounds fun."

Rogue chuckled. Gambit finished serving the pancakes and handed Rogue her plate. They sat down at the table and Rogue got first dibs on the maple syrup.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what, chérie?"

"Cooking breakfast."

"Gotta eat," he shrugged. "But you're welcome. Have any plans today?"

"Nah, I usually just bum around on Sundays."

"Wanna bum around with moi? We could hit the club, play some pool?"

Rogue chuckled.

"Sure, why not? But if you don't mind, I think I'll go home first and change."

"'Course not. I'll mind even less if I can watch..."

"Pervert."

"But you're so belle, chérie. Can you really blame me?"

"Yes. 'Sides, I don't know that I really want you following me home just yet."

Gambit nodded slowly.

"Fair enough," he replied with a solemness that surprised her.

* * *

A few hours later Rogue and Gambit met up outside the club. Rogue had a membership and signed Gambit in as her guest. They headed to the pool tables and Rogue smiled while Gambit set things up.

"Y'know, you don't need to wear your glasses here. This place is mutant friendly," Rogue pointed out.

"Light sensitive."

"Oh."

"I see better in the dark anyway."

"Okay then."

"I ain't that insecure about my eyes, chérie."

"Well, that's good to know," Rogue replied as the game began. "Wait... you can see in the dark?"

"It comes in useful in my business," Gambit grinned at her.

"I imagine it would at that."

"And it also means that if you think you can get away with changing in the dark..."

"You are such a perv."

"Just stating facts, chére."

"Don't you ever think about anything but sex?"

"Usually I think about stealing, but I need something to do between jobs."

"Is thievery very lucrative then, if you have so much spare time?"

"Oui, if you're good. How does racing go for you? Win often?"

"Not as often as I'd like, more often than most."

"How'd you get into it anyway? Looking or chance?"

"Chance. Hung out at Tony's long enough, got in with the guys, eventually got invited along," Rogue shrugged. "Of course, I couldn't start racing straight away. The entry fee is a bit steep, as you may have noticed and I was definitely not earning enough as a waitress to cover it."

"So, how did you?"

"I started out as a race starting chick. Bit of extra cash every week, not really enough in itself but I got lucky. There's like this mentality amongst the some of the guys that any scantily clad girl at these things is a whore."

"That's lucky?"

"It was lucky for me. I kicked their ass then robbed them blind."

Gambit laughed.

"I approve."

"I thought you might. They didn't bother me again. Too embarrassed I guess," Rogue said smugly. "The odds on me winning my first race were pretty good. That is, the odds were against me, but I won and boy did I clean up that night. So sad the odds haven't been that good since."

"Maybe you need to move onto new territory."

"Ha, maybe."

"You ever think about moving on?"

"Oh I don't doubt that I will sooner or later," Rogue replied. "For one thing, I refuse to be cooped up here for the rest of my life."

Gambit chuckled.

"What about you? Ever think about staying in one place?"

"Occasionally. Then I come to the conclusion that it'll never work 'cause I'll just go stir-crazy."

Rogue laughed.

"Black in the corner pocket," she said.

Gambit watched appreciatively as she sunk the black ball.

"Good shot."

"Ta muchly."

"Another game?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night as Rogue curled up in her bed her mind ran over the events of the last twenty-four hours. It had been _wonderful_ spending all that time with Gambit. It was the first time in almost three years that she'd actually felt close to someone. It was both frightening and a relief to be so open and honest with someone again.

Why had she been so open with him anyway? She hardly knew the guy and they'd gotten to second base already. It seemed all very out of character for her to go that far so soon. Yet... there was something about Gambit that just...

"Rogue," she said aloud to herself. "You're acting like a ninny."

It was nice being held in his arms though. Made her feel safe. Although why all of a sudden she wanted to feel safe, she had no idea. She liked living dangerously. It was fun and exciting and made her feel alive. Besides, Gambit didn't exactly strike her as a 'safe' guy either. Outwardly, he came across as being rather playful, but there was just something in those serious moments that seemed to scream this was not a man you messed with.

Joss was the complete opposite. He was into dangerous activity big time and was prone to violence, but aside from the mutant issue Rogue never really felt threatened by him.

Not for the first time Rogue mused that if it weren't for the fact that Joss was so fervently anti-mutant she'd probably date him. They did get along pretty well, it was just a shame that if he ever learned her 'deep dark secret' he probably try to kill her or something. Rogue liked to think he wouldn't actually do it, but he, Baz and Carlos had all been known to brag about beating up mutants. In the end, would she really be any different? Somehow the idea that they might have some miraculous change of heart once they knew the truth about her seemed like asking for too much.

Which begged the question, why did she hang out with them? Why did she tolerate Joss making moves on her instead of just telling him outright that it would never work between them?

Rogue paused.

Why didn't she tell Gambit outright she wasn't interested either?

She frowned, suddenly unable to sleep with all these puzzling questions running through her head. What was wrong with her? Was she some sort of cock tease and didn't even realise it? Rogue hugged her teddy bear closer as she mulled it over.

"You're so pathetic, Rogue," she muttered to herself, not for the first time. "Twenty-one years old and you're sleeping with a teddy bear."

It had been much nicer the night before when she'd shared Gambit's bed.

Oh.

What was that he called her a week ago now? Lonely.

Next thing Rogue knew she was crying. Again. Damn the crying! She hated crying. She had no real reason to cry whatsoever. And what had that been about last night when they'd started making out and she started crying in front of him? Again? He must think she was so pathetic. What's more, since when did she start caring what other people thought of her?

"Stop crying, Rogue," she ordered herself. "Stop. It. Now."

Stupid tears, getting her pillow - and her teddy bear - all wet. Go away. She sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

One question at a time.

Why did she let Joss get away with his advances?

She liked it.

But if she had no intention of dating him, wasn't she guilty of leading him on or something?

Yes.

So, why did she lead him on? Why didn't she do the decent thing and tell him outright that nothing was going to happen between them?

She wasn't sure.

No, she wanted the attention. She wanted to be pursued, but she didn't want to get caught. Being with Joss was safe because they couldn't be together.

"You are so screwed up," Rogue muttered to herself.

Why didn't she want to get caught?

Because every time someone caught her, she got hurt.

So why was she with Remy?

She liked him. She'd found someone she could be open with.

But why Remy? Why could she be open with him and not with anyone else here?

She didn't know. There was just something about him.

Could she be any more vague? Fine, different question:

There were actually very few people she knew around here who were as adamantly anti-mutant as Joss. Most of the people she dealt with were either neutral or closet-whatevers. So why didn't she pursue a friendship with one of them? Why, when the girls at work invited her out with them, did she always say 'no'?

She didn't want to.

Why?

Rogue rubbed her head helplessly. She had no idea why she didn't want to hang out with them. They were nice girls, most of them anyway. They got on well. She didn't want to screw that up. She was all too aware of how people at the school had kept their distance before she got the 'cure'. Even though she had control now, there was nothing to say that she wouldn't get treated that way again.

Okay so she was afraid. It galled her to admit it but she was afraid.

Why wasn't she scared of being with Remy?

Because he was a mutant too?

The idea that she might be guilty of some anti-human bigotry _really_ galled her even more than the idea of being afraid.

No. The fact that he was a mutant himself made no difference. When he came into the diner early morning last week, she would have told him about hearing voices regardless of his mutant status. She still would have told him about her mutation even if he had turned out to be anti-mutant. Of course, she may have had to run for her life afterwards, but it wouldn't have changed her decision.

But... he wasn't afraid, was he? She told him and he still kissed her. When she started to cry (ugh) he even kissed away her tears. He held her in his arms and it felt wonderful.

He hadn't told her he wouldn't leave. He didn't promise he wouldn't hurt her. Then he said he'd see her on Saturday and he did, even if he didn't show up when and where she expected him to.

The thought made Rogue smile. He was pleasantly unpredictable and he'd been honest with her first. She appreciated that.

Was she in danger of getting caught?

Yes.

Did she want Remy to catch her? Was she so sure he hadn't already?

Rogue hugged her bear to herself and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mornin' sugar, ready to order?"

Gambit smiled up at Rogue.

"Long time no see," he joked.

"Indeed."

"I'll have the big breakfast, with the waffles and orange juice."

"Okay. You're not planning on staying for the rest of my shift again are you?"

"Well, I can if you want, but I was thinking I'd have a more sensible sized breakfast this morning."

Rogue chuckled.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Although I will miss the big tips."

"Never run with scissors."

Rogue gave him an amused smile and as she turned Gambit couldn't resist the urge to give her behind a slap.

"Hey," Rogue objected. "You stop that. you might give everyone else ideas."

Gambit chuckled as Rogue headed to the counter to hand the order in. Lisa caught her smirk.

"I saw that," she said.

"That's nice."

"Marie? Did you finally agree to go out with him?"

"Maybe."

"It's about time! I was beginning to think the girls and I were going to have to set you up on a blind date or something."

"Promise me you'll never do that. Ever."

Lisa grinned at her.

* * *

Back at home that afternoon, Rogue answered the door of her apartment to find Joss standing there.

"Hey, come on in."

"Thanks. I have the new route for the races."

"Excellent."

"The boys and I were gonna head out Wednesday for a run, wanna join us?"

"Sure."

Joss pulled out the copy of the map he had for Rogue and put it on the table. Rogue leaned over to inspect the route, which was marked in red marker. Joss pointed, indicating the check points and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Joss..."

"Yeah."

Rogue sighed and pulled his arm off her.

"Look, Joss, this has to stop."

"What does?"

"You and I. We're not gonna work out."

"We've barely even started, Rogue. You don't know that."

"We shouldn't have even gotten started. Look, I'm sorry if you feel like I lead you on, I really am. Please, just let me make this right."

Joss clenched his jaw.

"Rogue," he said tersely. "There's nothing wrong. I don't know what you think the problem is but -"

"Joss, you're just... it's not... I can't..." Rogue sighed. "You're just not my type."

"I'm not your type."

"I'm sorry."

Joss swore at her and slammed his fist on the table.

"You can't play with me like that!"

"It's not like I haven't told you off for touching me before."

"Suuuuure. One minute you're on, the next you're off. Today you tell me it's not happening. Tomorrow, who knows? Maybe you'll sleep with me. I never know what the hell is going on with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have been upfront with you from beginning and I wasn't."

Joss then proceeded to swear at her some more and call her some rather nasty names which are really best left unrepeated. Rogue resisted the urge to whack him.

For about ten seconds.

Then Joss found himself on the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"I did the wrong thing by you, I'll admit that," she said tersely. "But I won't stand here and be insulted by the likes of you. Get out."

"Bitch."

"Now."

* * *

"Coffee?" Rogue inquired after she put down Gambit's order on the table.

"S'il tu plaît," Gambit replied. "Have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually me and some of the guys were going to check out the new route for the races on Saturday."

"There's a new route?"

"Well, after the interruption last time... ahh no one told you yet?"

"Too new, probably."

"Probably. Well, I'd invite you to come with us, but I doubt Joss and Baz would welcome your presence. I can get you a copy of the map though."

"That'll be fine, chérie."

Rogue paused.

"Actually, that's gonna be mid afternoon. I could go with you afterwards, if you'd like?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay," said Frank. "Who's for Tony's?"

After the route riding expedition, Frank received a number of 'yeah's and 'I'm in's to his suggestion.

"Rogue?" Gary asked.

"Sorry boys," Rogue replied. "I've got other plans. Not to mention early shift tomorrow."

"Found someone else to whore around with?" Joss asked sarcastically.

"How'd you like me to garrotte you with your own intestines?"

"Is that before or after you f-?"

"Joss, give it a rest already," Owen sighed. "See you Saturday, Rogue."

"See you," Rogue replied.

She headed back out onto the road and towards the hotel where Gambit was staying. She was thoroughly ticked off about the new angry dynamic between her and Joss, and wondered if maybe she would have been better off telling him she was a mutant. He'd been snarky at her all afternoon. She should never have let things get this bad.

Rogue parked her bike out on the street and headed inside the hotel. Once at Gambit's door, she knocked and smiled when it was opened almost immediately.

"What?" she asked. "You've been sitting on the door, have you?"

Gambit's response was to kiss her. He really couldn't help himself. Rogue hadn't let him while she was working, and that was the only place he'd seen her since Sunday. The door closed behind her and Rogue found herself being lead to the bed. Her ordeal with Joss still fresh in her mind, she pushed away.

"Remy, I..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"You what, chére?"

"What... what are we?"

Gambit regarded her seriously then sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him.

"What do you want us to be?"

Rogue was silent as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know what I want. But I just had a fight with Joss about... He thinks I've been teasing him all this time, and I can't help but think that I have and I just... We've been fightin'. I don't want to repeat that experience."

Gambit nodded slowly.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hang around for. As much as I'd love to pursue a romantic relationship with you I honestly don't think a long distance thing will work. Not that I'm adverse to trying."

"So, friends?"

"Only if lovers doesn't work."

Rogue smirked at him.

"You just want to get in my pants before you leave."

"True, but only if I'm invited. So, I ask again, what do you want?"

For a long time Rogue said nothing.

"I don't want to be alone."

Gambit wrapped her arms around her. One hand cupped her chin and he turned her head to look at him.

"What do you _want_ from me, chére?"

"Everything," Rogue found herself replying before she could stop herself.

Her eyes widened in horror at her admission and she pulled sharply away.

"I'm not sure I can give you everything," Gambit replied, resisting the urge to grin and come up with some smart remark.

"Of course you can't!" Rogue shouted at him. "Neither of us can! I should never have come here. I should never have let things go this far."

She started to go for the door but Gambit grabbed her arm. Rogue turned to glare at him and reef her hand away. Their eyes met.

"Rogue, please," he said. "Don't go."

"If I don't, you'll catch me. And I'll just get hurt again."

Gambit pulled her close even as she tensed up beneath his arms.

"How do you do that? she demanded. "Why do I keep saying this stuff to you?"

Gambit couldn't answer that. Instead he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. For a moment everything was fine as she kissed back, then there was a strange pulling sensation that seemed to reach into every part of his body and run towards his mouth and into Rogue's.

_"Hypnotic charm! You little bastard!"_ Rogue thought to herself angrily.

Rogue searched through, maintaining a slow drain as she wanted to pick and choose what she absorbed from him. She went looking for every time he'd used his secondary mutation on her. Tonight. He wanted to help her. He wanted to help her find the answers. A couple of weeks ago when he wanted to learn when her shift ended. No other incidences came to light. She even checked on last Saturday just to be sure, but he hadn't even used it to persuade her to come back with him. No, Saturday was all her.

He wanted her. Unbidden, an erotic fantasy starring her came to mind but she pushed it aside before any more could come. He pitied her. He liked her. He didn't want things to be over. It amused him that sex somehow stopped being his primary interest in her and he had no idea when the transition happened. She was all he could think about.

Rogue turned her powers off and caught him in her arms before his legs could collapse underneath him. She brought Pete's psyche to the forefront of her mind and accessed his powers, turning her body into steel for the extra strength she required to carry Gambit back to the bed. She put Pete away, and laid down on the bed beside Gambit, waiting his recovery. She didn't have to wait long.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I absorbed you," Rogue replied softly. "Hypnotic charm, huh?"

Gambit stiffened.

"Rogue, it's not what you think -"

"Relax. I know you've only used it on me twice. Well, thrice if you count the two times you used it on me tonight as separate incidences."

"You went through my head," Gambit said slowly.

"Yes I did. I only went looking for stuff pertaining to me, if that makes you feel any better," Rogue started to laugh bitterly. "I suppose now that I've used my power on you, only to learn that you've never had any malicious intentions towards me, you're gonna feel like I violated you now? So, this time I dig my own hole. I'll go now -"

"Rogue," Gambit replied, snatched her hand again before she could leave. "Stay."

Rogue looked at him warily as he sat up. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She closed her eyes even as she kissed back, feeling her body relax.

"You did what you felt you had to do to protect yourself," he said quietly as he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry you felt you had to. I didn't mean to scare you, chérie."

"I know. Did... did you still wanna go for a ride with me?" Rogue paused. "On the motorcycles, I mean."

Gambit chuckled while Rogue muttered something about the side-effects of absorbing a dirty mind.

"Oui," he replied. "I always want to go riding with you."

* * *

Rogue and Gambit saw each other again at breakfast on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Saturday night was the races, of which they both entered and neither won. Rogue and Joss avoided each other.

Like the week before, Rogue and Gambit headed back to Gambit's place for the night. Unlike the week before, it was rather late by the time they got there and Rogue had a change of clothes.

"I'll just change for bed in the bathroom," she informed him with a yawn.

Gambit chuckled. He changed into his pajama pants and got into bed. He liked that Rogue was willing to share the bed with him. He was prepared to sleep on the lounge if it came to that but he much preferred the bed. Not long after he was under the covers, Rogue came back out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and underwear. She curled up in the bed next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder, while her arm draped over his bare chest and one leg partially overlapped his. Gambit wrapped his arms about her.

"This is nice," Rogue commented sleepily. "I wish we could just stop time right here and made this moment last forever."

Gambit kissed her forehead softly. All too soon a job would come up and he'd have to leave. He couldn't come back here after it was over either. His father and head of the Thieves Guild, Jean-Luc, had already chewed him out for returning here so soon after a heist. And then another lecture when he found out he'd come back because of a woman. He had a gut feeling that he and Rogue weren't done, weren't even close to getting started and he'd learned a long time ago to always trust his gut.

"So do I, chérie," Gambit replied softly. "So do I."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rogue knew the following Tuesday morning when she approached Gambit's table that the moment had come.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Afraid so. Thursday."

"So soon?"

"Oui."

"So, umm, your usual?"

"S'il tu plaît."

"Coming right up."

Gambit sighed as he watched her walk away. It was far too soon, but he couldn't put it off. There was a deadline. Come Thursday they'd be restricted to phone calls and emails, and he hated that idea. They were far too remote for his tastes but it was either that or no contact at all, and he hated that idea more.

Before long, Rogue returned with his breakfast.

"There you are, sugar," she said with forced pleasantness.

"Merci, chérie," Gambit replied. "R- Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to hit Six Flags tomorrow?"

Rogue paused and flashed him a genuine smile.

"Hope you like roller coasters."

* * *

"Y'know chérie, you would have to be the only femme I've ever met who goes on a roller coaster and yells 'cowabunga'," Gambit observed Wednesday afternoon.

Rogue giggled.

"Well, I have to yell something, otherwise I just end up screaming like a girl."

"But chére, you are a girl. It's one o' the things I love about you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like to scream like one."

Gambit chuckled.

"Rogue..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rogue was silent for a moment.

"I'd love to say 'yes' Remy, but I've got the early shift remember? I need to get up at two. I shouldn't even be up now."

Gambit kissed her lips gently.

"I'm going to miss you" he said softly as he ran his fingers through her white streak.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"It's not going to be over. I have your email in on my computer. Your number in my phone. And in the unlikely event that I lose both of those I know where you work."

Rogue giggled.

"Yes, yes you do. Would you like to know where I live, too?"

* * *

As Gambit began to leave the diner for the last time Thursday morning, Rogue intercepted him just before he reached the door. One hand went to his shoulder while the other cupped his face and she leaned in to hiss him. Gambit wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I'll call you in a couple of days," he promised her.

"Okay," she replied softly. "Have a good trip."

One final kiss and he was gone.

* * *

Rogue stepped into the back room at Tony's.

"Hey Rogue," said Carlos. "This is a surprise."

Rogue shrugged and sat down at the table with her beer.

"Making Molotov cocktails again I see."

Carlo chuckled wickedly.

"Can I have your bottle when you're done?"

"Sure. You're just not happy unless you're burning something, or planning to burn something, are you?"

"Nope."

"So very, very sad."

"But fun," Gary grinned at her.

"Pyros the pair of you," Rogue nodded. "If you'll were mutants, that would be your mutant power."

Gary snickered but Carlos glared at her.

"Hey, those kind of jokes aren't funny, Rogue."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me. I ain't no mutie scum."

"You ain't no mutie scum?" Rogue repeated. "That's a double negative. You just called yourself mutie scum."

Gary laughed harder.

"Oh go take your education to someone who cares."

"It's okay, Carlos, really. you need to have some scummy mutants so you know who the nice mutants are."

"No such thing."

"Sure there are. Why once a blue mutant with a prehensile tail and the ability to teleport saved my life," Rogue nodded.

"Yeah?" asked Gary. "What happened?"

"I got blown outta a plane. He teleported me to safety."

Carlos snorted contemptuously.

"Say what you will, sugar," Rogue said, pointing her finger at Carlos. "But there isn't anything wrong with mutants that isn't already wrong with humans."

* * *

Gambit shook his head and muttered something unfavourable to himself. It was the third time he'd gone over the same footage and he still had no idea what happened. This was crazy. Here he was trying to case his next heist and all he could think about was Rogue. He couldn't even remember the last time he got this caught up over a woman before.

Was it possible to get addicted to a person?

Gambit sighed and rubbed his head. He drank some more coffee then tried replaying the footage again.

At this rate he was never going to get any work done.

* * *

Rogue threw her arm out of bed and banged it down on the alarm clock. She grumbled to herself and instead of getting up like she was suppose to, she rolled over, determined to get another five minutes of sleep.

Another ringing woke her up and it took her a moment to realise it was her phone and not her alarm clock. Reluctantly she got out of bed and answered the phone with a grumpy "Yeah?"

"Désolé, chére, I didn't get you up did I?"

"Had to get up anyway," Rogue yawned as she turned the light on.

"Have you got any holiday time coming up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How'd you like to make some extra cash and help me with a job?"

Rogue paused.

"What do you need my help for? I admit to stealing stuff but my thievery skills are pretty much limited to scavenging, mugging and hot-wiring."

Gambit chuckled.

"I need a distraction."

"So you can get in?"

"So they don't notice I'm already in there. I could set up a distraction myself, but I'll be able to buy myself some more time if I have a partner do it. Interested?"

"Umm, sure... I need to give two weeks notice though."

"Ask for it today den. I still have other prep work to do anyway. Let me know if you can get the time."

"I will."

* * *

Rogue stepped out of the airport terminal and looked around. Once her leave had been approved, Gambit had sent her plane tickets. She was very nervous about all this. On the one had she thought it would be rather cool to see Gambit at work. On the other hand the idea of being invited to help him? He was the professional thief here, she was just an amateur who stole in times of trouble. Or revenge. Whichever.

There was a tap on her shoulder and as Rogue turned to look, a pair of lips met hers. It took Rogue a moment to realise it was Gambit who was kissing her, and once she did she responded with much enthusiasm.

"I missed you," Gambit admitted ruefully.

"I missed you too."

* * *

The next week and a bit was spent primarily at Gambit's hotel room. Gambit took her over his plans, although he didn't give too many details on what exactly he was stealing, something about papers. In any case Rogue was suitably impressed with his setup. How he'd managed to get into their own security system she had no idea, but she could see how he'd made good use of it to track security guard movements.

He had also come up with four different distraction plans, all of which they discarded for plan number five, which they came up with together. Gambit was a little nervous about it, but Rogue not only confident she could pull it off, she was also outright excited about it.

"This is gonna be so much fun. Okay, I know it's a job and all, but seriously. Fun."

"Well, I like my work too, chére, but it doesn't usually involve me deliberately inflicting injuries on myself. You're not a closet masochist or something are you?"

Rogue laughed at that. For her part she needed to purchase a few things. Hair dye to cover her white streak. Coloured eye contacts - brown eyes and brown hair was a much more common combination than green eyes and brown hair. She also acquired a black leather jacket and pants, which was also more commonplace than her preferred brown gear. It was a little bizarre for Rogue, who hadn't worn black leather since she left Xaviers. A day before the heist, they stole a motorcycle.

* * *

A light charge was all it took to blow the window out and Gambit was inside. Having previously set up the cameras on a loop, Gambit walked calmly down the hallway to the room where the documents in question should be kept. He bypassed the security lock with an electronic skeleton key and the code he'd picked from watching security footage. He smirked when it worked without a hitch and slipped inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind them. Now, if Rogue's distraction could keep the guards occupied long enough to delay their routine security checks, he should have plenty of time to find the papers and get out again.

The alarm on Rogue's watch went off and she stood with false drunkenness to her feet. She'd been there and watched her riding buddies in their drunken states often enough that she was sure she could visually pull off a decent drunk. She'd actually only had the one drink, although she'd ordered a lot more. She needed to have the smell on her.

Rogue staggered outside and made her drunk-happy way to the stolen motorcycle. She took to the road, gathering speed and then drove straight into the building, a direct line for the security office. After smashing through the glass outside doors, Rogue crashed into the wall that was inconveniently placed between her and the office. Almost immediately she pulled Logan's psyche to the front, slowly letting his healing factor take care of the worst of her injuries.

Naturally a couple of the guards came out to check up on what had just happened. Rogue ignored them except to count how many came out. Much to her surprise and gratification, all five guards came out at one point and she used that moment to utilise Magneto's control over electromagnetic fields to create a low-level EMP, just enough to wipe all the computer systems in the security office. At one stage her helmet was taken off and Rogue adopted what she hoped was a glazed over look. She didn't respond to their attempts to talk to her.

Reluctantly, Rogue let go of Logan's psyche before it had a chance to completely heal her. The superficial wounds at the very least had to stay. Pushing Logan back, Rogue then brought Bobby forward and started using his cryokinesis to lower the temperature of her body.

The paramedics arrived and Rogue was loaded into the ambulance. As they drove off, Rogue touched the hand of the paramedic in the back, absorbing him. She needed to know a few things, like: what could she expect to happen when they got to the hospital and what symptoms was she as a gravely injured and dying woman was expected to display. For one thing, Rogue had no idea if she was doing any of this right: her medical experience went as far as a first aid course back at Xaviers.

Once Rogue had absorbed what she needed to know, she turned on Gambit's hypnotic charm to convince the paramedic that he was seeing what he needed to see. Then she adjusted her temperature level accordingly and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Gambit waited impatiently in the car outside the hospital. He should never agreed to this plan. Sure it worked like a charm. It had taken him a little longer to find the papers than he anticipated, but there had been no sign of security on his way out and he had been able to cover his tracks rather nicely.

Of course, now he was stuck waiting for Rogue to escape from the hospital. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Rogue shouldn't have been taking bigger risks than him. It was his job not hers.

Just as Gambit was wondering if he should go in and make some discreet inquiries, the passenger door opened.

"Dieu merci," he breathed as Rogue stepped inside, dressed in a nurse's gown. "I was starting to worry."

Actually that was a lie. There was nothing 'starting' about it. Rogue grinned at him.

"That was the most fun I've had in months."

"Fun."

"Hell yes. I haven't used so many different powers in such a short period of time like this before. It was awesome. Although I could have done without having to steal this thing," Rogue said, gesturing to the gown. "What? You just gonna sit there gawking or are we gonna leave?"

"We're leaving," Gambit smiled at her. "Got out without a hitch then?"

"Yeah. Not doubt they're gonna wonder why there's a corpse missing from their morgue, but whatever. Hey, you got those papers right?"

"Oui. No problems on that front. you bought me so much extra time, I could have stopped for popcorn and a movie and still gotten out without being seen," Gambit joked.

Rogue giggled.

"Oh hey thanks, y'know. For asking me."

"I did need a distraction chérie."

"Yeah, but you could have asked someone you worked with before, and instead you asked me," Rogue nodded. "I mean, you had no way of knowing I wouldn't get stage fright or lose my head in an emergency or anything. So y'know. Appreciate it."

Gambit shrugged.

"I don't think you're not the type to panic in an emergency."

"You sound rather certain about that."

"Gut feeling. In this game you learn to trust your gut."

"Well, thanks to your gut then," Rogue chuckled.

"It welcomes you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back at the hotel room, the first thing Rogue did was remove the coloured contact lenses, then she hit the shower to wash off the excess blood and the coloured hair spray she'd used on her white streak. She smirked to herself. Her appearance for this venture had been pretty much dictated to by Gambit. By taking on a common brown hair and brown eyed look and dressing 'sexy', it was intended that anyone looking at her would be more interested in her wounds and other 'assets' than on taking in enough detail of her face to make a decent identification afterwards if someone went looking. Rogue had been both amused and impressed by his input on a matter she hadn't even considered.

Gambit leaned against the wall, looking out the window. He was amused that he was questioning the wisdom of having Rogue join him on his heist. He hadn't questioned much at all until he'd been stuck waiting for so long. Everything had gone off without a hitch. They had the rest of this night in the hotel and they would depart in the morning for another destination: Anywhere but here.

Just when Gambit was thinking Rogue was going to be in the shower all night, she emerged from the bathroom.

"All yours, sugar."

"Merci."

In direct contrast with Rogue, Gambit's shower was short as he washed off the sweat from the night's effort. When he came back out again, he was amused to see Rogue dressed in her night clothes and pacing around the room.

"Feeling a little hyped up still?" he asked.

"Yep," Rogue nodded. "There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. Way, way too much excess energy."

Gambit chuckled.

"I know the feeling."

"Does it always feel this way?"

"Usually. Well, for moi anyway," Gambit replied, sitting on the bed. "I think my buzz wore off in the car."

"Aww sad," Rogue replied, plonking down next to him. "Or maybe not so sad as you'll actually be able to get some sleep, which is a good thing seeing as how you're driving tomorrow."

"Probably," he agreed as he leaned in to kiss her. "Although, I think your excitement might be catching."

Rogue giggled and kissed him back with much enthusiasm. Hands and legs became intermingled as they fell back on the bed. Gambit pulled back to regard her, his eyes catching hers as his hand caressed her cheek.

"Rogue," he said. "How far are we taking this?"

He had to know. He had to know now, lest he risk facing an abrupt end just when he was getting excited. Rogue didn't even hesitate in her response:

"I want you to catch me."

* * *

It was a good thing that they booked a hotel with a late check out time, as they both slept in the next morning. There was very little conversation between them, mostly pertaining to packing up and leaving. The quiet wasn't quite tense, but not exactly comfortable either. They both wanted to talk about last night but neither seemed to know how to broach the subject.

As it was, they'd been driving for an hour before either said anything:

"So, off to celebrate for a couple of days and then I go home and you go... wherever it is you're going," Rogue said.

"Oui," Gambit replied with a faint smile. "Have to make the drop and get our money."

"Hmm, getting paid. That's always a good thing. Say, you never did end up telling me how much this job was worth."

Rogue's eyes widened in shock as Gambit rattled off the figure.

"And I'm getting half of _that_?"

"After expenses and the Guild cut. More if we get a bonus for getting it done before the deadline."

"No wonder you only do a few jobs a year."

Gambit chuckled and more silence followed.

"Rogue?"

"Mmm?"

"I know you said you had enough o' roommates, but... how do you feel about housemates?"

Rogue looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"You wanna move in with me?"

"Oui. If you want me."

"I thought... I thought you said you couldn't come back?"

"Well,I really shouldn't, and mon père will probably tear me to shreds about it if he ever finds out. Which he probably will - he always manages to find out stuff you don't want him to know. But I..." he stopped and took a breath before continuing quietly: "I thought I knew what torture was until I spent those trois weeks without you."

"I know what you mean," Rogue replied softly. "You do remember what my apartment is like, right? Small and cramped."

"Oui."

"And I have to get up at two for work."

"Oui."

"And I'm a slob."

"If I didn't have a housekeeper for my place in Louisiana, I'd be wading through junk every time I went home."

Rogue laughed.

"Well, if you sure you wanna move in with me sugar, I'd love to have you."

"Bon."

Silence.

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

She swallowed anxiously and took a deep breath before continuing:

"I... I think I'm falling in love with you."

Rogue looked down at her hands in her lap, fidgeting nervously at her admission. Gambit reached over and wrapped his hand over hers.

"I think I love you too, chérie."

Rogue smiled, then sighed.

"How did we fall so far so fast?"

"Love at first sight?" Gambit joked. "Never know, a couple of weeks of living together might cure us."

"I hope not."

"Same here."

* * *

Two days later, Rogue was back home. A week after that, just at nine-thirty in the morning, Lisa tapped Rogue on the shoulder.

"Your boyfriend's here," she said, grinning at her.

Rogue looked up and smiled when she saw Gambit heading to his usual table. Lisa chuckled.

"You've got it bad," she teased her.

"Shut up."

Lisa just continued to laugh as Rogue approached Gambit's table.

"Mornin' sugar. Usual?"

"With coffee," Gambit confirmed.

"I wasn't expecting you back until later."

"I thought I'd surprise you. Surprise."

Rogue chuckled.

"Have a good trip?"

"Oui. Stingy bastards held out on the bonus though."

"Aww sad."

"That's what I thought."

Gambit ate and stayed until the end of Rogue's shift. They loaded her motorcycle into his flatbed alongside his bike and drove back to Rogue's apartment.

"I gotcha a key made," Rogue said as they headed inside. "It's on the table."

"Merci," Gambit replied, dumping his bag on the floor.

"That all you got?"

"I prefer to travel light. Well, sort o'. The laptop does weigh about trois kilos. Doesn't seem like much, but it will add up after awhile."

Rogue snorted and Gambit grinned at her.

"I cleared some space in the wardrobe for you."

"And attempted to clean up," Gambit teased. "Oh, you missed something."

"I missed a lot of things," Rogue smirked at him.

She watched while he walked over to the bed and snatched up her teddy bear. He placed it on her bedside table and Rogue looked away from his grinning face, slightly embarrassed.

"Won't be needing him no more."

"Y'know, just because he was sitting on the bed doesn't mean I slept with him."

Gambit's smirk grew wider.

"Shut up."

"Didn't say a word, ma chérie. Now, why don't you come over here and I'll show you all the ways I'm much better than a stuffed bear?"

* * *

"Say chérie," Gambit mused as he tapped away on his laptop.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that a couple o' your neighbours have unsecured wireless networks?"

"Heh, there's a reason why I got wired internet."

Gambit chuckled to himself as he logged onto the Thieves Guild network. He wanted to refresh his memory on something in the Guild rules.

"Lemme guess, you're about to make use of their internet connections?" Rogue asked.

"If they're not going to secure their internet access den they are just asking to be stolen from."

Rogue snickered.

"Pleading for it," Gambit went on merrily. "Getting on their hands and knees and begging to have a nice big bill racked up for them."

"You'll steal anything won't you?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

The alarm clock went off at two. Groaning with reluctance, Rogue slowly sat up. She blinked, seeing a light on in the kitchen.

"Remy?" she said as she wandered in. "You're still up?"

"Oui," Gambit replied. "I've always been a bit o' a night owl."

"Yeah? I just have screwed up sleeping patterns."

Gambit laughed.

"Getting ready for work?"

"Uh huh," Rogue yawned as she raided the fridge for a very early breakfast. "Whatcha been doin' all night anyhow?"

"Playing World of Warcraft."

"You have?"

"On everyone else's internet."

"Of course."

"See? that's my Orc Hunter, and that's my pet."

"You named your pet 'Mipet'."

"Oui."

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"You're weird."

Gambit chuckled.

"I have an alt who's a rogue, but I don't play him that often. When you're a thief in real life the virtual kind aren't much fun. I keep going: but I can actually do that! Why won't you let me do that? Stupid game."

Rogue laughed.

"No, I've given this a lot o' thought, and I've decided that as a rogue I should be able to scale buildings from the outside and climb in through windows. And there's a distinct lack of safe-cracking. On the other hand, my hunter is also an engineer, so in addition to being able to make my own guns and ammo I also get to blow stuff up," Gambit nodded.

"You don't blow enough stuff up in real life?"

"No."

"I suppose that was a silly question."

"Oui."

Rogue smirked at him as she made her coffee.

"You ever play?" Gambit asked.

"Nope."

"I shall have to introduce you sometime."

"Why? So I can play a rogue?"

"Rogue playing a rogue," Gambit snickered. "Actually I think you might make a better druid. they can shapeshift depending on the occasion."

"I always wanted to acquire a shapeshifter," Rogue mused. "Maybe I should absorb Mystique next time we cross paths."

"Sure, why not?"

"Plus, she can impersonate anyone. Oh the fun I would have."

Gambit chuckled.

"Y'know, it used to be that I thought of my power as a curse, y'know, because I couldn't touch anyone. And because my head got crowded with all the voices. But nowadays it's fun," Rogue nodded. "I understand now why everyone else I knew always enjoyed their powers. 'Cause when they're working properly they _are_ fun."

"Especially when you can play with other peoples powers as well?" Gambit teased her.

"Hell yes."

"Particularly mine. 'Cause now you can blow stuff up too!"

Rogue giggled.

* * *

Rogue only opened the front door slightly at the knock that came Friday afternoon.

"Joss? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Joss frowned a little, put off by the fact that she didn't open the door the whole way, nor let him in.

"Last minute change of route for tomorrow night."

"Oh great. I hate it when that happens."

"Yeah, same. Can I come in?"

"Now isn't really the best time. Can I have the map, please?"

Joss held out the paper.

"It's one of the old ones," he told her. "Have you got someone over?"

Rogue paused, then shrugged. He was going to find out sooner or later, although if she could keep him from finding out it was Gambit they might be able to avoid unnecessary violence.

"Yeah. My new housemate," she replied, taking the paper from him.

"Oh you have a new housemate?" Joss asked, trying to see past her. "I thought you only had one bed."

"I do."

Joss clenched his jaw slightly.

"Maybe this might be a good time to meet him."

"I really don't think so, sugar," Rogue replied. "He's naked right now, and I would have for you to feel... inadequate."

Behind her, Gambit stifled his laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Rogue added

She closed the door and turned to Gambit.

"Do you think insulting his manhood was unnecessary?" she asked. "I'm not sure."

"Possibly," he grinned. "Wish I could have seen the expression on his face."

"It was shock," Rogue nodded. "Hmm, feel like going for a ride?"

"Sure, but we should probably check out the new route too."

"Smart ass."

Gambit laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rogue sat on the fence with a smug expression on her face as she waited for the rest of the riders in her race to get back. Including Gambit. She'd already collected her winnings, both the pool and from betting on herself. With her were Frank and Owen.

"You up for a race tonight, old man?" Rogue asked.

"You watch your mouth girl."

"I can't. My nose is in the way."

Frank smirked.

"Yeah, I'm racing. Ahh here's Baz coming in."

Rogue turned around. Just in front of Baz coming over the finish line was Gambit.

"That must be that Gambit dude," Owen said. "Have we met him yet?"

"Actually, you've both met him," Rogue said. "But if I were you, I wouldn't say the words 'Le Diable Blanc' anywhere near Joss, Baz or Carlos."

Frank gave a low whistle.

"That's the new boyfriend, Rogue?"

"Joss has been talking I see."

"You like to live dangerously, don't you girl?"

"Is there any other way to be?" Rogue grinned at him before responding to Gambit's approach. "I beatcha, sugar."

"Just so long as you won, chérie."

"Like there was any competition."

"Guess I'd better go retrieve my winnings, no?"

"Guess you'd better."

As Gambit walked over to the bookies, Baz joined them.

"You two were looking friendly," he said to Rogue. "That the boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Nice bike. You should invite him to to riding with us sometime."

"I think that should wait until Joss had calmed down a bit," Frank interjected.

"What do I need to calm down about?" asked Joss as he approached from behind.

"Hey solved the big mystery on who Rogue chose over you," Baz taunted him. "Gambit."

"The new guy? Him?" Joss demanded.

"Yeah, what of it? Gonna go on a macho spree? Try to impress me by flexing your muscles at me then getting your butt handed to you?" Rogue inquired.

"Why? Does he need a girl to defend him?"

"No, but those are some pretty fine words coming from a guy who's had this gal kick his butt more than once."

"She's gotcha there," Owen snorted.

"Hey, I was just holding back 'cause you're a girl," Joss said defensively.

"Wow really? Does that mean when you go all out it's gonna take me twenty seconds instead of ten?" Rogue smirked at him.

"Oh, you can get me on my back any time, Rogue. Although, I think I'd rather have you on yours."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, 'cause it's all you're gonna get."

"Ahh, Gambit right?" Frank said, looking past them to Gambit's return.

"Oui," Gambit replied as he slipped his arm around Rogue's waist.

"These are some of my riding buddies," Rogue said. "Frank. Owen. Baz and Joss."

Gambit recognised all four of them from that first early morning in the diner.

"Bonjour."

"Not gonna take your helmet off?" Joss asked snippily.

"Now what would be the point in that, homme?" Gambit inquired. "I'm only going to have to put it back on again."

"Ahh a lazy man," Owen grinned. "I approve of this guy."

"You would," Frank commented.

"Like I need your approval," Rogue smirked at him.

"Yeah, I'd be careful around this bitch if I was you," Joss said addressing Gambit. "She's likely to get you all excited and then leave you cold and hard."

Rogue, being closer, backhanded Joss.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," Gambit admonished, moving around to stand in between Rogue and Joss.

"No, but it is a good way to treat a whore," Joss snapped, rubbing his jaw. "A lying, back-stabbing, whoring mutie sympathiser."

"At least I'm not a bigoted, abusive jackass," Rogue snapped as Gambit kicked Joss' legs out from beneath him.

"I think you should apologise," he said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Joss laughed.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you? You think I'm stupid? I know your voice. You're the demon-eyed mutie from the diner. What? You're sleeping with muties now Rogue? I think you're taking the sympathy a bit too far."

"Joss," Rogue said. "You remember when I told you you weren't my type? Well, that was only half the truth. You see, I'm not your type either."

"Obviously! I can't believe you've soiled yourself by sleeping with this mutie-trash."

"You remember that sadistic plan I told you about, Gambit?"

"Oui?"

"I think I now know what would have happened," Rogue said with bitter laughter. "Joss, I'm not a mutant sympathiser. I _am_ a mutant."

Owen swore quietly while Frank grinned at her.

"So, you really can make men go weak at the knees?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Rogue replied, taking Gambit's arm. "C'mon sugar. I think it's time we left."

"I think you may be right, chérie," Gambit replied.

"Oh no," Baz said coldly as they turned around. "You two ain't going nowhere."

"Baz, let them go," Frank said.

"Rogue!" Owen yelled in warning.

Owen's warning was just a little too late for Joss had clambered to his feet, knife in hand, and driven it into her back. Rogue shuddered. It was Gambit's turned to call her name. A snarl appeared on her face, and she laughed.

"You think your pointy stick is gonna hurt me, bub?" Rogue demanded.

Three long bone claws extended out of one hand, while the other reached around to remove the knife from her back. Joss swore and backed off. Rogue half-turned and growled, extending the claws in the other hand as the knife clattered to the ground.

"I got six."

Joss bolted. There was a click and Rogue turned her head to see Baz aiming at her with his gun.

"I can't say I think too much o' your friends, chérie," Gambit said mildly as he reached into his pocket for his playing cards.

However, before he could charge and throw them, the gun was pulled out of Baz' hands. Baz watched in horror as the gun was crushed before his eyes and he quite literally wet his pants.

"You homo sapiens and your guns," Rogue sneered.

She blinked at the uncharacteristic - for her - words coming from her mouth and put aside Logan and Magneto's psyches.

"In fact, I'm thinking that perhaps we should be leaving town altogether, no?" Gambit commented.

Rogue sighed.

"You're probably right."

"Where did that Joss character go?"

"Oh, he ran away like a little girl."

Gambit snorted, while Rogue turned to Frank and Owen.

"Guess this is goodbye then," she said. "Send my regrets to the guys okay?"

"Sure thing, Rogue," Frank replied. "Oh, and thanks for the ammunition."

"Yeah," Owen agreed, smirking at Baz. "We're gonna get years outta this."

Rogue laughed.

"Think of it as a farewell present then," she grinned.

"Sure will. Good luck," Frank said.

"Thanks."

Hand in hand, Rogue and Gambit walked passed Baz (who was bemoaning his unfortunate accident and the loss of his precious gun), and to their motorcycles.

* * *

Upon arrival at Rogue's apartment, Gambit started loading their bikes onto the flatbed of his pickup truck.

"You'd better figure out what you're gonna pack," he said.

"Yeah. Meetcha inside," Rogue replied glumly, shoving her thumbs into the waistband of her pants.

She headed inside and went looking for her bag. Once she finally found the wretched thing, she looked around the apartment and wondered just how she had managed to acquire so much junk in three years and not even that. She opened up her wardrobe and drawers and tried to figure out what clothing she needed most. Underwear of course, shirts and a spare pair of pants. Didn't have a whole lot of room for much more than that. Rogue raided the bathroom for essential toiletries.

Gambit arrived in time to see Rogue removing the hard drive from her computer. She caught him look at her in amusement.

"What? I want the data and it seems pointless burning it to CD when all I really need is an external hard drive caddy. Not like I can take the whole computer with me anyway."

"True," he conceded as he grabbed his few things and shoved them into his bag. "We should raid the kitchen for snack food."

"Sounds like a plan," Rogue said with a sigh.

"Sorry you have to leave chére," he said quietly.

Rogue shrugged as she stuffed her the last of her things into what little room was left in the bag.

"Knew I'd have to someday, although these are not exactly the conditions I had in mind -" she broke herself off as something smashed through the window. "Great. Brick throwing. That's real mature."

Gambit was zipping up his bag when something else came flying through the window. The glass bottle smashed immediately on impacting with the carpet, which burst into flames. A second later another one appeared.

"Carlos, you fire-bombing bastard!" Rogue shouted.

"Hmm, perhaps we should skip the kitchen raid," Gambit said, starting for the door as the fire spread quickly. "chére?"

"I just need to get something."

She pulled out Magneto's psyche and used his powers to grab hold of a small metal box from the part of the apartment that was now in flames. She then replaced him with Bobby, but there was only enough moisture in the air now to cool the box, not to ice the apartment as she would have preferred. She tucked the box under her arm, even as Gambit grabbed her and hauled her out of the apartment. She contemplated seeing if she could used Pyro's powers to kill the flames, but until they stopped chucking the Molotov cocktails it would be wasted effort.

Once in the car, Gambit pulled out and onto the street. As they began their escape, they looked out the window to see two motorcycles parked on the side of the road.

"Joss and Carlos," Rogue said grimly. "Bastards. Hey, are they - they're graffiting the wall! Oh that's real nice."

"Those theirs?" Gambit asked, pointing to the bikes.

"Yeah."

Gambit pulled out his playing cards, charged them and tossed them at the motorcycles. Both of them blew apart and Gambit smirked at their owner's protests. Carlos threw one of the Molotov cocktails at the car, but Gambit had driven off too quickly and it missed. Rogue laughed nervously.

"I didn't realise they'd come after us," she said. "At least... at least not so soon."

"They sure didn't waste any time."

"This is a nightmare. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Frank, Owen, Gary, everyone else; they're good people y'know? Why'd they have to go and spoil things?"

"Chére, if you have to hide what you are to be accepted, they aren't really your friends," Gambit said gravely. "But then... you already know that."

Rogue smiled ruefully.

"Yeah. Guess I really dug my own hole that time."

"I find it amusing that someone who was so afraid o' being betrayed would knowingly make friends with folks who would ultimately betray her."

"What can I say? I'm screwed up."

"Well, if you're not now I'm sure I can arrange some screwing a bit later, if you want."

"Dirty-minded pervert," Rogue smirked.

Gambit chuckled.

"By the way, those claws you had earlier. they Logan's?"

"Yep."

"He wouldn't happen to also go by the name Wolverine and have adamantium ones would he?"

"Yeah, he does actually. You know him?"

"Met him once ages back. But unless his memory has returned in the meantime, I imagine I remember him better than he'll remember me," Gambit replied. "Should've put two and two together earlier. How many guys named Logan out there have healing factors?"

Rogue laughed.

"Say," Gambit went on. "What's in the box?"

"My own personal safe," Rogue replied, lifting up the doorless box. "Try breaking into this baby."

"Well, if you insist."

He reached over and traced a magenta square on the top.

"Cheater."

"But I can do it," he smirked as he decharged it. "Gotcha cash in there huh?"

"And a couple of other odds and ends."

Rogue sighed as she put it down and leaned into the back of the seat. There was silence for a time as they drove into the night.

"So, what now?" Rogue asked finally.

Gambit was quiet for a moment, a sly smile creeping on his lips.

"How do you feel about becoming a thief?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Mon père has been harassing moi about getting another apprentice for awhile now. We did work rather well together on that heist, and you ain't exactly in a position to go back to your old job."

"This is true. And I always wanted to travel."

Gambit chuckled.

"Plus my cut from that job was more than I've managed to save from all those motorcycle races I've been doing for over two years," Rogue went on with a tinge of disgust in her voice. "Albeit, I had expenses, but the point is... I think I've been in the wrong line of work. Just what does an apprenticeship entail anyhow?"

"I train you up with all the skills you need to pass the initiation into the guild. And whenever we're in Louisiana, you get to run errands into N'Awlins for moi."

"Because of the exile?"

"There are some some things which are not worth risking dying for chére."

"Amen to that."

"O' course, as a mere apprentice, you're only entitled to a maximum o' twenty-five percent on any job we do, and that's after expenses and the Guild cut. So there's some incentive to learn fast, no?"

"Learning fast, huh?" Rogue said with a sly grin. "You do realise I could absorb you and just take all the info and skills I need?"

"That's cheating."

"What? The idea of _stealing_ the skills I need to join the _Thieves_ Guild doesn't appeal to you?"

"Oh it appeals to my sense of humour just fine. But whatcha gonna do if someone catches you and turns off your powers chére? And trust me, it can be done."

"Point taken. I wouldn't really do it that way anyhow. The point is I _could_."

"I'm going to have so much fun working with you."

"What does the Guild take a cut for anyway?"

"Admin, equipment, ceremonies, the annual Christmas party," Gambit replied. "The Guild master and his staff salaries. Medical. Bailing out any members stupid enough to get done by the cops."

Rogue chuckled.

"Oh what _is_ that?" she asked in annoyance, feeling behind her.

"What is what?"

"Something itching me - oh, right," she sighed as she pulled off her jacket. "Damn you Joss, you put a hole in my favourite jacket."

She inspected the blood stained hole critically.

"The question is, can I patch it without it looking like crap, or should I just buy a new one?"

"'Sup to you chérie," Gambit replied.

Rogue pushed her jacket aside then pulled off her blood-stained shirt.

"Don't start stripping off when I'm driving. You're distracting," Gambit said, looking over at her. "So very, very distracting. In fact, I may have to pull over."

Rogue snickered as she inspected the damage to her shirt, then tried using it to wipe off any blood that might be on her back still.

"I think I'm gonna need a shower wherever we stop at," she said as she leaned forward to open up her bag.

"Hmm, I should join you," Gambit nodded. "Make sure you get all of it."

"How very thoughtful of you," Rogue smirked.

She pulled out her bear and a couple of other things while digging into her bag for a clean shirt. Gambit started chuckling.

"You brought your teddy bear," he teased her.

"Shut your mouth, swamp rat. The bear stays."

"Just as long as he doesn't join us in bed."

"Nah, he doesn't go in for that kinda thing," Rogue replied. "He's a one on one kinda bear."

Gambit chuckled as Rogue pulled her clean shirt on. She started stuffing things back into her bag, with the exception of her phone. This she picked up and sat back with, dialling a number.

"Who're you calling?"

"Work. I think I should do 'em the courtesy of telling them I won't be back in."

Gambit shrugged and was silent while Rogue spoke.

"Susie? Hey, it's Marie here... Yeah can you leave a message for Doug for me? Thanks. Let him know that I'm not coming into work on Monday, or ever again for that matter... Yes I know I'm supposed to give two weeks notice but I'm kinda busy being run out of town at the moment... No seriously," Rogue tried to sound serious, but she was too busy enjoying herself. "Some of my so-called friends found out I was a mutant and decided to fire bomb my apartment and scrawl 'Die Mutie Die' on the wall... Well, I've always been a mutant, sugar. I was cured for awhile but I got better... Actually I haven't watched Monty Python for awhile now. Hey, you wanna know what my power is?"

Gambit chuckled at the gleeful tone of Rogue's voice.

"I make men weak at the knees."

Rogue laughed to herself as she hung up. Gambit grinned.

"Ain't that the truth," he said.

* * *

**Deleted scene:**

"And to think I almost slept with you," Joss snarled.

"Yeah," mused Rogue, looking at her six bone claws. "Imagine me racking these babies down your back."


	8. Epilogue

**AN:** And this is for **coup fatal** who demanded another chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Logan?" Storm exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Logan shrugged as he looked around the foyer. There were lots of different scents, some familiar, many new and one in particular was missing.

"I was in the neighbourhood," he replied. "Thought I'd drop by and see how things were going."

"Fine. Crowded, but fine. We have a lot more students here these days. Fortunately, we also have help," Storm said pointedly.

Logan merely grunted.

"Staying for long?"

"Just dropping through. Where's Rogue?"

Storm paused.

"Ahh, well, Rogue's not here any more."

The quirk of Logan's eyebrow was an inquiry for more information.

"She left three years ago," Storm stopped briefly. "After she walked in on Bobby and Kitty in a... compromising position. We haven't heard from her since."

"No one went looking?"

"Of course we went looking, Logan. All we found was the bike she, erm, borrowed from the Institute. And do you have any idea how many Marie D'Ancanto's there are out there?" Storm sighed. "We couldn't find her. We had hoped when we heard the news about the 'cure' wearing off that she would come back but..."

Storm shrugged helplessly.

"I don't think she wants to be found."

"The icicle cheated did he?"

"Please don't do anything rash."

Snikt.

"Logan."

"First, I'm going to deal with the ice cube - "

"Try not to cause any permanent damage."

"- Then I'm going to look for Rogue."

"I hope you find her."

* * *

**End!**

Thanks, as always, to all my reviewers. Your feedback and encouragement has meant a great deal to me. I'm hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

For those who are interested, there is a sequel: **Queen of Identity Fraud**


End file.
